DmC: Devil May Cry walkthrough/M19
'Face of the Demon''' is the nineteenth mission in DmC: Devil May Cry. The mission contains no collectables Strategy The fight opens with Dante sliding down a collapsing building. Use Angel Lift to get to safety. As Dante makes his landing, a cutscene plays out, in which Virgil uses his swords to expose Mundus' weak spot. Gameplay will resume as Virgil signals Dante to strike. Use Angel Lift to reach Mundus' head, follow up by a Demon Pull to rip out Mundus' third eye. As soon as his eye is taken out, Mundus will strike Dante, sending him flying into a building and falling to his death, but Virgil will pop in and save him. Follow the path with Virgil until a cutscene plays and Virgil is taken inside Mundus' massive body. After that, use Angel Lift to reach safety. The Real Fight The actual fight starts now, and it may play out surprisingly easy for players. Mundus attacks with his fists, which can be avoided using any type of Evades available, most preferably Angel Evade. Watch out for the dark red shockwave the fist leaves behind as it can damage Dante. As soon as it's cleared, use Angel Lift to grapple onto Mundus' fist, left or right, strike it continuously with Rebellion for maximum damage or Arbiter for SSS Ranks until Mundus retracts it. After the initial strike, Mundus will employ three more types of attacks. * The flaming orb (see image to the right): this attack can be avoided using Evades, or parried with a well timed Rebellion attack. * The triple smash: Mundus will try to smash Dante with his fists, three times in a row. Avoid this attack at all cost using Evades and Angel Boost. On Dante Must Die difficulty, Dante will not survive being hit with this attack. * The flame spitting: similar to Succubus' attack, take the right path and use Angel Boost to reach an angel anchor, then use it to launch Dante to another building where the fight continues. After reaching the building, Mundus will follow Dante and attack with multiple flaming orbs. You can either parry or dodge them simply by running around. Do not panic, as the orbs hit Dante's immediate positions and do not home in on him. Resume fighting Mundus as the first phase of the battle. When one of his arm has been depleted of health, Mundus' eye will be open to a Demon Pull. After the pull, Mundus will resume attacking as before. Destroy the remaining arm to use the Demon Pull to rip another eye out of Mundus. After both of his arms has been destroyed, focus on attacking Mundus' face as soon as he closes in. An Angel anchor will appear in his mouth, allowing Dante to quickly zero in and attack. Deplete Mundus' health bar to initiate the final cutscene of the mission. Dante will pull both Virgil and Mundus' real body out and cut the latter down. Mundus explodes and his massive body collapses. Videos File:DMC Devil May Cry Walkthrough Part 19 Mundus Boss Fight (W Commentary)|Mission 19: Face of the Demon Walkthrough es:Devil May Cry DmC: Misión 19 Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Missions